If Ever I Could Love
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: PoR: After believing that he has endangered Princess Crimea's life, it takes Lucia to point out what really happened to Count Bastian. Will he even listen to her though? One-shot, Lucia/Bastian.


**If Ever I Could Love**

_A/N: Well, Bastian/Lucia won my poll, so I guess now I have to write the pairing... I'm going to try to make it seem as if I'm not being forced to put them together, and try to make it seem sweet--something I've yet to do._

_The title? Let's just say I got the new Keith Urban CD yesterday._

_I'm awful at keeping people in character also, so you've been warned. And...keep in mind that this is set during PoR, not RD._

_--_

Three of the Greil Mercenaries sat on logs, laughing their heads off. Nearby, their general stood talking to one of Queen Elincia's retainers. Ike shook his head sadly while Lucia only rolled her eyes. Boyd slapped his leg before turning to his companions.

"That guy sure is helpless, ain't he?"

Shinon shook his head, ignoring the grass-haired warrior's improper speech.

"That's the truth."

"YEAH, HE SURE IS A FOOL!"

Gatrie's voice was louder than intended, which caused everyone to stare at the small group. Ike sighed.

"Try to keep it down, guys."

"Oops, sorry..." the blonde man chuckled.

Their general resumed talking to the swordswoman while the men continued to laugh. Their object of harsh comments was none other than Count Bastian, who happened to be seated in the dirt on the other side of the camp, tears streaming down his face. There was little doubt that he could hear them, but he must have chosen to ignore it. What was the point of paying them any attention anyway?

"He _so _needs to get a life."

The sniper's companions nodded in agreement. The azure-haired woman excused herself from the hero's presence at that point and walked over to where the three men were seated, glaring at each of them.

"Would it _kill_ you to try being nice for once?"

"Oh, so now you're taking _his_ side? I thought he annoyed you, Milady."

The pinkish-red haired man smirked at her.

"I do think he's annoying at times, but I have a heart and manners, so I'm not going to ridicule him!"

"_Sure_, nice excuse. I suppose that's what you're telling yourself to make yourself feel better?"

She glared at the man.

"Forget you; you're helpless!"

She stomped off; the men laughing at her in the process.

_Well, they're already laughing at me, so why not?_

She walked over to the sobbing count and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His robes were torn, tattered, and covered in dirt. The man's bright emerald eyes watered as tears rolled from them, down his face.

"Count Bastian, it's alright..."

"Milady, you know very well that it is not so. You have knowledge of what happened, correct?" he snapped back.

"Yes, Milord, but it isn't any big deal. It was an accident..."

"Endangering the grand Princess of Crimea is no laughing matter, Lady Lucia. You of all people should know that, being her bodyguard and all."

"Is that the case? Then would you care to tell me what exactly happened?"

"You mean you haven't heard? I figured it would have spread across the entire camp by now! Alas, I shall never deny such a beautiful woman a request."

She smiled slightly at his comment and rested her head on his shoulder before he began his explanation.

"You see, it was during our last battle when this incident happened. Noticing an enemy swordsman, I rushed over, my Tornado tome in hand. It was a foolish move indeed--it was only after I chanted the spell that I realized just how worn out the thing actually was. It broke after being cast only one time.

"The only-half-dead sword-wielder rushed at me, but before his blade could strike, our Pegasus-riding queen swooped down and struck him with Amiti. Neither of us had noticed the nearby sniper until he shot an arrow at the lady. Had your brother not jumped in front of her, taking the blow himself, she could have been killed!"

Lucia shook her head at the man.

"And after listening to yourself saying that, you still don't see that it wasn't your fault?"

"Milady, whatever could you mean?"

"Don't you think there was someone missing in that sequence of events? Perhaps the queen's bodyguard? Bastian, if I hadn't left her side to protect Mist, she never would have been put in that danger. I'm more at fault than you are."

"That...isn't possible. You aren't at fault. Milady, you are perfection itself! Mistakes on your part do not happen!"

She chuckled.

"Bastian, I'm human. I make mistakes too--lots of them in fact."

"But still, you aren't...I.. The only person to blame... I won't accept it."

"Fine, you foolish man! You messed up big time! How can you live with yourself?!" She paused before sighing and continuing. "...Does my yelling help you any?"

"Y-Yes, every word of that was correct. Milady, I'm a complete failure..."

The woman sighed once again and turned to face the count.

"_I_ don't think you're a failure, Milord."

She didn't care if the whole camp happened to be watching. No one else mattered more to her at that moment. Before the blonde could speak, she pressed her lips to his. He held her at the waist, pulling her closer to him.

When they finally parted from each other, Bastian sighed.

"Milady, I don't deserve you."

She smacked his arm.

"Don't you even start _that_ again!"

--

_A/N: Wow, that sounded better in my head... Maybe _someone_ will like it though. Oh, and don't forget to vote in my new poll that'll determine the pairings for one of my upcoming one-shots!_

_Also, I have a new fictionpress story about dog chaining! Why I needed to point that out, I have no clue!_


End file.
